The Godfather
by entlzab
Summary: Órfão trágico, Harry Potter quer evitar que Teddy Lupin passe tudo que ele passou nas mãos de Severus Snape. Mas como fazer isso se Remus assume um romance com o ex-diretor de Hogwarts? Snupin.


**Nome da fic**: The Godfather  
**Autor**: Magalud  
**Censura**: G  
**Gênero**: Drama,  
**Personagens**: Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape  
**Spoilers**: pós-DH  
**Avisos ou Alertas**:AU, Ligeiro fluff  
**Resumo**: Órfão trágico, Harry Potter quer evitar que Teddy Lupin passe tudo que ele passou nas mãos de SeverusSnape. Mas como fazer isso se Remus assume um romance com o ex-diretor de Hogwarts?  
**Tamanho**: 2.090 palavras, segundo o Word 2010  
**Agradecimentos**: Cris betando, como sempre  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a seus advogados, e aos engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.

**The Godfather**

Harry Potter olhava o pequeno Teddy Lupin brincando no parquinho com o coração dividido entre simplesmente se deliciar com as proezas do menino a quem adorava até que pudesse ter sua própria família e a preocupação da situação familiar de Teddy. O menino era adorável, muito esperto para seus quatro anos e uma energia que certamente era herança de sua falecida mãe Nymphadora Tonks.

Teddy só tinha perdido a mãe, e seu pai certamente se esforçara para não deixar nada faltar ao menino, especialmente carinho feminino. A avó Andrômeda era presença constante na vida de Teddy e Remus. Harry podia sentir que o pequeno núcleo familiar, apesar de sentir falta dos ausentes, era cheio de amor e aceitação. Ele estava feliz que Teddy pudesse crescer em um ambiente assim.

Contudo, com sua experiência deplorável nos Dursley, Harry tinha feito uma promessa solene de não deixar seu afilhado experimentar um indício sequer do que tinha sido sua infância. Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, O Escolhido, Rapaz-Que-Salvou-Todos-Nós... Harry quase ria amargamente diante dos títulos que lhe davam se o mundo bruxo tivesse noção do abuso e desesperança a que ele tinha sido submetido até chegar sua carta de Hogwarts. Reduzido a um ser abominável na visão de seus tios, Harry ainda carregava as marcas de imaginar ser indigno de muitas coisas. O jovem sofrera muito, mesmo durante os anos de Hogwarts, não só pelas perseguições de Lorde Voldemort, mas também pela fama inesperada e, em sua opinião, desmerecida, de Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Foi justamente o sofrimento dos anos de Hogwarts que o levava a ficar apreensivo por Teddy naquele momento. Olhando o menino no balanço Muggle, rindo alto e acenando para chamar sua atenção, Harry ficou imaginando se estava exagerando. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que imaginava isso, sua mente o transportava no tempo, para os abusos que sofrera dentro das sagradas paredes do castelo.

Essas memórias desagradáveis tinham voltado à mente de Harry depois que ele notara a disposição de Remus em retomar sua vida afetiva. A morte de Tonks o atingira muito e o lobisomem passou a se dedicar ao filho com uma energia que parecia a Harry como pura culpa e expiação. Então, a rigor, Harry não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz quando notou que Remus finalmente estava se permitindo reconstruir laços de afeto com outras pessoas. Isso, claro, até Harry descobrir com quem Remus estava envolvido.

Severus Snape.

Após resgatar Snape do Shrieking Shack, Harry estivera ativamente envolvido na reabilitação do ex-diretor de Hogwarts. O Wizengamot examinara o caso com atenção. Afinal, Snape tinha matado Albus Dumbledore, o que não era um fato capaz de ser exatamente esquecido ou tido como de poucas consequências. Portanto, a interferência de Harry Potter foi fundamental para desequilibrar a balança em favor de Snape, quando a corte decidiu, finalmente, por absolver o espião e ainda oferecer uma condecoração da Ordem de Merlin (2° grau) pelos relevantes serviços prestados durante a Segunda Guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas.

Desde então, Harry tinha desenvolvido uma relação de respeito mútuo e uma distância saudável. Afinal, havia muito ressentimento entre eles. Harry tinha certeza de que, na visão de Snape, ele ainda era o filho arrogante de James Potter. E, por mais que Harry brigasse com Ron Weasley a esse respeito, Snape ainda era o professor que mais perseguira, humilhara e abusara dele durante os anos de Hogwarts, só perdendo, na escala particular de Harry, para Dolores Umbridge.

Não que Harry não tivesse capacidade de perdoar. Harry também podia até entender que Snape tinha que exagerar ao tratar Harry com dureza, por causa dos filhos dos seguidores de Lorde Voldemort que também estavam na escola, dando relatórios detalhados aos pais, como Draco Malfoy. Mas era difícil ignorar o aperto dentro de suas entranhas ao se lembrar dos sorrisos maldosos, da voz de desprezo, dos olhares de escárnio, os pontos retirados...

Snape sempre fora uma pessoa difícil, de temperamento explosivo e francamente injusto e mesquinho, na opinião de Harry. Hermione que não o ouvisse, mas ele também não achava o homem lá essas coisas como professor, não importava o quanto ele fosse gênio em Poções. O livro que Harry usara no sexto ano apenas provara que Snape entendia do assunto, não que conseguisse ensinar alguém. Era abertamente odiado por toda a escola com razão.

Além disso, ao saber da profecia, Snape não tivera dúvidas em condenar ele e James à morte ao pedir a Dumbledore que protegesse Lily. Se a mãe dele tivesse sido salva, Snape não perderia nem um segundo de remorso nem por Harry ou por seu pai. O homem podia ter feito sacrifícios *_depois_* da tragédia de Godric's Hollow, mas até então era realmente um babaca.

E agora, para apreensão de Harry, esse homem tinha se aproximado de Remus e estava no momento vivendo também com Teddy. Harry tinha receio que essa convivência, tão próxima, pudesse fazer o afilhado viver momentos de rejeição do homem ácido e amargo. E Teddy era um garoto tão doce e afetuoso. Certamente a voz ferina de Snape, se o tratasse de maneira ríspida, traria muita mágoa àquela criaturinha a quem Harry amava tanto.

E afinal, Harry tentou lembrar, como foi mesmo que os dois tinham começado a se aproximar? Remus e Snape tinham uma história de vida certamente muito mais complicada do que Snape e Harry. Afinal, a época de Snape em Hogwarts transformara-se num inferno graças justamente às brincadeiras horríveis de James Potter e Sirius Black, a quem Remus não levantara uma palha para deter. Pior ainda: Snape quase tinha sido vítima do lobisomem, numa dessas brincadeiras sem graça de Sirius. Claro que ninguém poderia culpar Remus por causa disso, mas ainda assim era difícil imaginar que os dois poderiam se aproximar. Mas era o que tinha acontecido.

Olhando Teddy, Harry não imaginava que a convivência mais próxima com Snape tivesse feito qualquer dano. Mas ele sabia que era preciso olhar as pequenas coisas, os pequenos gestos. Por um conhecimento dolorosamente íntimo, Harry sabia que as crianças vítimas de abuso psicológico tinham meios de esconder os fatos e enganar as pessoas de fora, como família afastada, professores e amiguinhos. Ele mesmo passara muito tempo dando desculpas para o tratamento horroroso que os Dursley tinham dispensado a ele durante sua infância.

Pena que Harry não tinha ninguém com quem compartilhar essas apreensões. Andromeda ainda estava tentando superar o fato de que seu genro lobisomem, pai do seu neto, era bissexual ou apenas gay, apesar de todas as provas do amor e carinho que ele sem dúvida dedicara a Nymphadora. Então, dar a ela mais a preocupação de que o namorado de Remus podia ser um abusador capaz de causar danos psicológicos irreparáveis a Teddy era algo que Harry queria evitar ainda mais do que enfrentar Remus e exigir explicações sobre a coisa toda.

Harry tentava evitar questionar a escolha de Remus. Afinal, no fundo, ele sabia que Snape não era um homem mau, apenas um de temperamento terrível e gênio intratável. Ele tentava se convencer de que, se Remus queria ter alguma coisa com Snape, era problema dele, mas era papel de Harry proteger Teddy de qualquer explosão do temperamento do ex-chefe de Slytherin.

— Harry! — O grito no balanço interrompeu seus pensamentos. — Quero ir mais alto!

Harry sorriu para o garoto, imaginando que ele mesmo provavelmente teria pedido a mesma coisa naquela idade. Ergueu-se e foi empurrar o balanço, sorrindo ao ouvir os gritos de alegria do pequeno.

A tarde avançou rapidamente, o sol saiu e Harry achou melhor levar Teddy de volta antes que ficasse muito tarde ou frio. Depois de uma breve resistência do garoto, os dois foram a pé para o apartamento de Remus. Exuberante como sua mãe costumava ser, o menino entrou, correndo para a cozinha:

— Tio Severus! Chegamos!

O referido "tio" estava na cozinha, debruçado sobre uma panela, comentando:

— Pude ouvir a aproximação desde a escada. Os vizinhos também, Theodore.

Harry franziu o cenho, mas Snape continuou:

— Já agradeceu seu padrinho por tê-lo levado ao parquinho?

O menino se virou, o cabelo rosado de alegria:

— Obrigado, Harry!

— Não tem de quê, Teddy.

— Agora vá lavar as mãos enquanto termino de preparar o jantar.

— Mas eu não estou com fome! Harry e eu tomamos um sorvete! De chocolate.

O olhar que Snape lançou para Harry podia ser usado para transformar leite em coalhada, de tão azedo.

— _Harry _pode ter se esquecido da hora do jantar, Theodore, mas você sabe que seu pai não gosta que você coma doces antes do jantar. Isso estraga seu apetite e deixa você hiperativo.

Harry tentou dizer:

— Desculpe, Snape, você tem razão. Eu devia ter sabido.

— Sim, você deveria.

Teddy começou a pular no mesmo lugar, indagando:

— O que é iper... iperafi...?

Snape já estava rosnando:

— Agora explique para ele, Potter, o conceito de hiperatividade induzida por hiperglicemia e a tabela nutricional apropriada a uma criança de três anos.

— Espere aí, Snape. Foi um sorvetinho inofensivo e um pirulito. O que tem de mais?

Teddy ficou chateado de pular sozinho e pôs-se a escalar as cadeiras da mesa da cozinha, mesmo com as perninhas curtas. Enquanto isso, Harry e tio Severus ainda discutiam iperafividi, ou seja lá o que fosse.

— Oh, e ainda teve um pirulito, Potter? Mais açúcar e gordura?

— Ele gasta isso em pouco tempo. Ele tem três anos!

— Até o organismo dele metabolizar todo esse açúcar e inchar o pâncreas, inundando o corpo de insulina, ele estará quicando das paredes e pulando nas poltronas! Isso obviamente vai arruinar toda a rotina de horários para banho, refeições, sono e...

CRASH!

O estrondo calou os dois instantaneamente. Como temido, o som que se seguiu foi o choro muito alto do menino de três anos. Harry correu para a sala, Severus fez o mesmo após colocar a panela em stasis com um feitiço.

Teddy estava caído no chão, o rosto vermelho e o cabelo preto, uivando a plenos pulmões. Num reflexo, Harry se esticou para pegá-lo no colo, mas foi impedido por Snape.

— Espere, Potter. Assim você pode piorar as coisas!

Harry viu o homem passar a varinha em todo o corpinho do menino que se esvaía em lágrimas.

— Ai, ai!

— Só um minuto, Theodore. — A voz de Snape era calma e profunda. — Procure não se mexer.

— Tá bom, tio Severus...

Snape retirou a varinha.

— Pronto.

Ele nem tinha terminado de pronunciar uma única palavra quando Teddy simplesmente se jogou nos braços dele, ainda soluçando.

— Doeu, tio Severus!

— O que aconteceu?

— Eu fui passar do sofá para a poltrona do papai...

— Você quis dizer pular, não é isso?

— É... Mas aí eu caí. Desculpe, tio Severus.

Harry ficou tenso, esperando Snape dar uma bronca no menino. Talvez Snape até desse bronca nele também.

Surpreendentemente, não foi isso que aconteceu.

— Vamos combinar uma coisa. Por que você não vai para o seu quarto e seu padrinho brinca com você até a hora do jantar? Seu pai não vai demorar a chegar.

Teddy o encarou, as lágrimas ainda rolando pelo rostinho.

— Não posso ficar com você, tio Severus?

— Seu padrinho veio aqui para ficar com você. Ele deixou de fazer muitas coisas só para vir brincar com você e vocês passarem tempo juntos. Você sabe como ele é ocupado. Seria muita falta de consideração se você o deixasse sozinho, não seria?

Teddy olhou para Harry e sorriu.

— Vamos brincar, Harry!

Harry indagou:

— Ele está bem mesmo?

Snape passou o menino para o colo do padrinho e disse:

— Ele não precisa de poções. Mas se a dor voltar, por favor, avisem-me.

Teddy disse, animadíssimo:

— Obrigado, tio Severus! Agora vou brincar com Harry!

Ele se corcoveou todo para sair dos braços de Snape e, assim que ganhou o chão, chamou:

— Vamos, vem brincar! Rápido! Aqui no meu quarto!

E correu para o quarto dele. Harry ainda parou um momento para encarar Snape, como se o visse pela primeira vez, e assentir com a cabeça.

— Obrigado.

Snape apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, assentindo sem dizer uma palavra. Em seguida, voltou para a cozinha. Por um segundo, Harry o observou, intrigado com aquele homem.

— Harry! — O grito de Teddy o fez voltar à realidade. — Vem logo!

O Menino-Que-Derrotou-Voldemort acompanhou o afilhado até o quarto, ainda ponderando sobre o enigma que era Severus Snape. Contudo, naquele momento, ele conseguia ver um pouco dos motivos que levaram Remus a abrigar Snape em seu coração.

E Harry teve a certeza de que Teddy estava em ótimas mãos.

The End

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

o0o o0o o0o

o0o o0o o0o

o0o o0o o0o

o0o o0o o0o

o0o o0o o0o

o0o o0o o0o

o0o o0o o0o

o0o o0o o0o

o0o o0o o0o


End file.
